Crown Jewel
by Salysha
Summary: RE4. Luis Sera survives, thanks to Leon, who isn't sure why he feels so strongly about a man he has just met. Slash, yaoi, Leon/Luis.


**Disclaimer**: Resident Evil and Resident Evil characters are the property of Capcom. This is nonprofit fan fiction.

**Warnings**: Slash, yaoi, m/m sex.

**Pairing**: Leon/Luis

You can read from the start for the lengthy buildup or skip to the end for the m/m sex.

* * *

**Crown Jewel**

by Salysha

* * *

As Luis Sera's face lost expression, Leon pulled a gun and fired. The red extension retreated from his back, and slowly, Luis toppled over. Before he hit the ground, something curled around his hand and suavely stole the violet-hued vial he had been holding.

"I'll take that," a frozen voice called.

"Saddler!" Leon was closer now. "Get away from him, you freak!"

Saddler seemed to consider his threat with mild disdain, but then resolved he had more pressing matters at hand.

"No matter. He'll die anyway," Saddler said dismissively. "As will you." With a slight curl of his lips, Saddler lumbered away. The door closed behind him.

Leon dismissed any ideas of pursuit and made it over to Luis' side instead. "Luis..."

"He's right," Luis said. His eyes were losing their sparkling warmth. His expression was growing glazed.

"You're not going to die!" Leon ran his fingers over Luis' chest, only peripherally aware of how Luis was giving his last confession. _Researcher._ The wound hadn't perforated Luis' body, but blood was gathering on the floor behind his back. _Get the sample._ Leon grabbed his side, intent on turning him around, but Luis smacked his hands away. Leon's hands curled around Luis' outstretched fist, and he found he had been given a bottle. Treatment to slow down the parasite, Luis explained.

Luis looked like he wanted to say more, but Leon was thinking fast. "Luis, hold on. I'll be right back. Hold on."

He bolted to his feet. He racked his brain and made for the towering windows. _Perfect._ He grabbed a firm hold of the thick velvet curtains and tore down several pairs. He returned to Luis' side with his arms full.

"You'll go into shock. Fight it. You need to keep warm." Despite Luis' attempts to resist, Leon wrapped him in a tight bundle. Luis wouldn't let him look at his back, but he managed to shift one curtain beneath him. He looked around; they were in an open hall, where anyone could come in. He had gone about this backwards. "We need to move you somewhere safer. It's too open in here. Can you walk if I hold you up?"

"It's no use, _amigo_. I'm done for."

"That's unacceptable. Now get up, or I'll drag you."

Luis shifted a look and closed his eyes halfway. Leon took it as a nod.

They managed to get up, Luis struggling and wobbly as his arms hooked around Leon's neck, Leon straining to hold the two of them up. They made it to one of the smaller rooms, curtains tangled and dragging behind them, where Luis crumpled on the floor, shivering. Leon wrapped him up tightly. Luis was no longer resisting.

"I need you to live," Leon said. He stroked Luis' hair.

"_Sí_," Luis said tiredly. He had little faith in miracles. He didn't believe in his survival.

"I have to go. I'll be back." They clasped hands briefly; Luis' shaky hand rested between Leon's warm ones. "You understand me? I'll come back for you."

With a sad smile and last look, Leon was up on his feet, and then he was gone. Luis closed his eyes in the darkness.

* * *

Luis Sera was still getting accustomed to the light. The light, the cleanliness, and the feeling of safety were such a contrast to the nightmare he had lived in that he still wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Leon had been to see him, in and out, but this was the first time he was fully awake. Leon was recounting again how he had ended up in a hospital in the U.S. After an emergency surgery in Madrid, he had been transported to the U.S. on a medical flight.

"Medical flight? Those cost a fortune." Luis was trying to comprehend the enormity of it all. "And visas, and all that..."

"The President's orders," Leon said.

Ah. _When the President of the United States wanted it, it happened._ Luis wasn't quite sure what he had done to warrant such statesmanlike regard, but he had a fair idea whom he owed it to.

"You go through a lot of trouble for someone you just met."

Leon started a little. Bangs hid his face partially when he finally answered, "I'm alive, thanks to you."

"I got you there," Luis said bitterly. A brilliant researcher, he was. He had been a fool.

Leon shrugged. Ha hadn't known it to be in his nature to be forgiving; he didn't think he was being so now. "Maybe in part. But you got me out. There were a lot of people involved. That machine of yours saved us."

A content smile lit Luis' face. He had been right when he had built the device. Luis shifted unthinkingly, but the movement discomfited him. The wound on his back was safe from chafing when he kept still, but it didn't suffer much movement. He was surprised he was allowed to rest on his back, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. "Ah, well. I always wanted to see the States."

"You in pain?"

Luis brought a hand to his chest. "It's the price I pay. Atonement. It's not too bad." In an afterthought, slyly, "The meds are good."

"Luis."

This was the part where stomachs were supposed to knot. The undertone was suddenly uneasy.

"Some of our people, working for the government, are interested in the Las Plagas parasite. I wasn't able to secure the sample. If something like this comes up again, they want to know what we're dealing with. You— you will help them, right?" Leon was looking at him under his brow.

Luis sunk back heavily, closing his eyes. "I'll tell them everything I know."

"Thanks, Luis." Leon's relief was audible.

Luis merely lifted a brow and made a sound.

"Were you ever a cop?"

_That. _Luis stirred with a blink and averted his gaze quickly. He actually looked sheepish. "No. She told me you were. I thought if I made up that story, it would make you trust me."

"Sh—" Leon clammed up. _Ada__._ He took a moment to process the information, his expression a blank. Luis was eyeing him anxiously. Finally, Leon gave a small laugh. "It worked."

"I'm..." Luis was searching for words.

"Don't worry about it," Leon said distantly, an odd expression on his face. "She does that."

Luis couldn't tell what he was thinking, and then the blond was already at the door.

"I'll be back to see you. Play nice with the nurses."

"I always play nice," Luis called wanly, but his defense went to an empty room.

* * *

Leon was back to see him. Luis had perked up considerably; he was sitting up against the pillowed cushions, looking bored at the inactivity. Aside from Leon, his visitors had been government officials and hospital staff, which left room for many quiet hours in a day.

Leon was back now, though. He had left with a bland expression, but he was back to his quiet good humor. He had also brought a bag with him that Luis eyed curiously.

"Have you behaved yourself?"

"Hm, what?" Luis tore his eyes away.

"Have you behaved yourself with the women here? I don't need to bail you out of harassment suits or anything like that?"

Leon was ribbing him, but Luis scowled. "I'll have you know, my good looks and impeccable charm are never used like that. The ladies appreciate a good time." Brave words from a man who had been fish food a very little while ago.

"So, no rescue mission?"

"Have you seen the nurses here? _Dios santo,_" Luis mumbled, and Leon worked hard to hide his smirk. He had, actually, and _feminine_ hadn't been his first word choice.

"I don't know if they told you, but you're getting out of here."

Luis brightened.

"Speaking of which, I bought you some new clothes." Leon finally pulled the bag into full view and dug in. "They got your old ones laundered, but just in case, you know... bad memories and all. And the shirt was pretty much ruined." He left Luis to inspect the spoils and dug into the closets around the room. He found Luis' personal belongings in clean piles and laid them out on display. Luis gave a sound of thanks and went after the clothes.

They were very similar to the ones he had worn: a simple collared shirt and tan pants. At least the belt buckle had some decorations. Luis ran an appreciative finger over the metal carvings. "_¡Excelente! _Nice taste, _amigo_."

"Thanks," Leon said with a lopsided grin. He pulled out a thick jacket and laid it over a chair. "You'll need this one, too; it's getting chilly outside."

His own jacket attested for the fact; he was wearing black sheepskin, much in the same style as when they had first met.

"I had some toiletries and other stuff for you there, too, so use what you want," he concluded, handing Luis the bag.

"You're too generous."

"It's not my money; it's the federal government's. Apparently, you've been a great help."

"You bring me cigarettes, too?" Luis said hopefully.

"Sorry."

The responding look was despondent.

"I'll leave you to get ready. Unless you want me to call one of the nurses to help you?"

"I will survive the hell of a thousand flames before," Luis mumbled. He glared at Leon suspiciously; he was sure he had heard a snicker.

Leon waited just long enough so he managed to lift Luis to a standing position by the bed and steady him. The wound had healed well, but the bed-rest had been long. Luis rested against him heavily before finally finding his feet. "Take as long as you need. Call me if you need help. I'll be outside."

When Luis finally called him back in, he was fresh-shaven and dressed. Leon looked him over and frowned a little. The clothes were sagging on him a bit.

"Do they fit? I tried to get them right, but I must've messed up with the European sizes."

"No, no. I must've lost a little weight. These are good."

Leon nodded in thought. Luis did look lankier.

"Oh, yeah. I had something else." Leon fished into his jacket and displayed a sealed plastic bag. "I hope it's all here. They had a ban on jewelry in that hospital in Madrid. I tried to keep these for you."

"Thank you." Luis tried the rings on, displeased when they rolled around in his fingers a little too loosely. He took the plastic and stuffed it into his pocket. "Never mind. Where are we going?"

"I'll take you to your hotel. You'll be covered there, and anyone who needs to talk to you will be able to find you. You don't need to go wandering around the city if you don't feel up to it."

"No seeing the American life?"

"I'm afraid you're not going to see much in D.C. It's a city for government and administration. The true America is somewhere out there." He said that wistfully.

Leon didn't wait around for an answer but gathered Luis' belongings in the bag and helped get the jacket on him, despite Luis rolling his eyes, albeit with a slightly strained wince. Any kind of twisting wasn't a friend to his body.

It wasn't until they exited the building that it really hit Luis: he had made it. He was alive and standing in a place that wasn't perfect, but had more promise than he had had in a lifetime. The gardens that opened ahead of him were open and spacious, tinged with seasonal color and none of the oppressive mood.

"Feels weird, right?" Leon said beside him, quietly. "Come on."

Luis was led to a car, still feeling a stranger in his own fate, and returned to normalcy only when they were already seated. Leon was looking at him under his brow and checking if he wanted to go anywhere special. Lack of brass had never been a problem to him.

"I'd like to see where you live."

Surprised looks on Leon were a rarity, but Luis had just managed to draw out one. "That's a very forward request."

"Do you mind?"

Leon considered it. His lip twitched. "Not at all."

* * *

Leon's place was pleasant, Luis decided. The city, he thought, was clinical and pompous already on the first look, but the apartment made you feel welcome. The earthen colors blended in harmony. The few leafy plants looked like they could survive a few weeks without water. The place wasn't untidy, though Leon still seemed self-conscious about it. Luis caught him kicking clothes under the bed and cramming a mixed bunch of belongings out of the way more than once. All looked fine, though, and despite the surprise visit, Leon even whipped up a bite to eat.

"What do you do when you're not on duty?"

"Some days, I'm not sure I'm ever off duty. But I guess, nothing much. Read, kick back."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Leon smiled a little, but he shook his head.

"Do you... have a boyfriend?"

Leon tensed. His posture strained, rigid in a way it hadn't been. "No."

"Would you?"

Eyes darted past Luis. They were no longer bantering innocent questions. "Yes," came a low, pleasant voice.

Knife could have cut the tension in the room. Then:

"Good. I thought I was the only one."

Leon finally turned away. Luis was looking at him searchingly, head cocked.

Luis got to his feet and inched closer. "You are thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

Leon could only nod. He'd been so careful not to get caught. All this time, he had been so afraid he was imposing. That by saying a word, he would be reduced to a user taking advantage of someone's gratitude. That Luis would figure out he wasn't just fulfilling his duties as a government agent, that he was harboring deep feelings for the Spaniard, who tugged at his heart. He hadn't expected anything more than quelled frustration and self-loathing for his interest. He hadn't known he was so easy to read.

Luis halted; apparently, his bravado was crumbling, too.

Leon closed the distance between them. He hesitantly rested a hand on Luis' hip, lightly. His other hand went to cup Luis' face. "You are very attractive."

Luis pulled closer, and Leon gave in: he leaned in and kissed Luis. Their lips touched softly and held. Luis pressed against him, tilting his head slightly. Leon felt a heated hand against his neck, on the collarbone, beckoning him closer.

They pulled apart, eyes similarly half-lidded. Amusement twinkled as they realized they had closed and opened their eyes at the same time. Luis rubbed Leon's neck and initiated the second kiss. When they pulled apart, they didn't hesitate to make eye contact.

_"Está bien, ¿verdad?"_

_"Sí._ It's good."

They stood so closely by, like they had always been close. That very moment, as they verged on making more of it, Leon's cell rang.

"Damn it!"

Leon glanced over his shoulder, but didn't pull apart. The cell rang again. He didn't move, hesitating.

"I have to get that."

He snapped another look, but when the third ring came, he drew away reluctantly. Luis waited by as he mumbled "Hello" into the phone and proceeded to listen. As Leon finished with an, "I'll be right down," Luis knew not to expect anything.

"I'm sorry," Leon said as he jammed the phone into his pocket. "I have to go, but I'll drop you off first and see you settled."

"It's not a problem." Luis tried to say it lightly, but he sounded disappointed. Maybe it was for the better. He felt all too clearly he wasn't in top shape; he tired easily. He suddenly realized Leon still hadn't moved.

Leon said cautiously, "I'm not on duty this weekend. The phone's off."

"You asking me out, Leon?"

Leon arched a brow. "Coming?"

* * *

The second time they met, one weekend later than intended, the interest had built into something tangible. Leon entered his apartment, closely followed by Luis. The first thing he did was remove the gun holster and secure the weapon. He didn't have a script beyond that.

"Is that the bedroom? How about you take me on a tour?"

"You're not obliged."

"I didn't think I was," Luis drawled, tilting his head.

"Just get moving," Leon mumbled and firmly planted him elsewhere.

Time had elapsed, and Luis was twice the wiser. Over the visits from scientists and government officials of all descriptions, he had shared the known facts of the wretched parasites. He only hoped the information would be used to wipe out the things, not develop them further. He had also learned that Leon was not assigned to keep guard on him; he had volunteered for the job and taken care of it on his own time. Now the said agent had stopped busying himself and was eyeing him. "Leon. I've shared my work, my knowledge as it is, on the Las Plagas. I don't think there's anything more I can tell about them. What's going to happen now?"

Leon was thinking. "You were pretty much granted a Green Card. You can stay here as long as you want and make a fresh start. Or you can go back. You're free to choose. I never saw your papers, so I can't be sure. Do you want to figure it out now?"

"No, I think I would like to have sex." The way he said "sex," with a slight lilt of his speech, _was_ sex.

Leon wasn't sure if it was Luis leading him, but he found himself pulled to the bed by a hand, with Luis locking gazes with him even as he sat down and crawled backward to lie on his back. Luis inhaled deeply, luxuriating in the clean, crisp sheets. They hadn't been slept in. Leon had changed them for them.

Leon kicked his shoes off and crawled on top, very careful not to lie heavily on Luis. He pulled up until they were face to face. Luis cupped his face and pulled Leon in to explore his mouth. As Leon relaxed into the touch, he slowly allowed himself to lower himself on top of Luis until their bodies connected seamlessly. He was afraid his weight would be too much, but Luis gripped his bicep, keeping him close.

Laughter escaped Luis. "This is not the first time with you on top of me."

Curious, Leon backtracked until the memory became discernible. _Oh, heck._ He'd taken a kick at the "big cheese" of the village and gotten himself knocked out in the process. Not his brightest move, in retrospect. He hadn't considered until now what had broken his fall to the floor.

"Sorry."

"You were not so light, _amigo_," Luis said reprovingly. He didn't seem displeased with the weight now, though; he hugged the agent closer to himself.

"I'll try not to make you see stars this time." Leon sensed he was about to hear something cheeky, and silenced the man with his mouth.

He shifted, nuzzling the side of Luis' neck, concentrating how their lower bodies fit together. He lifted his head with effort, going to push against Luis' lips again, which had swollen from kisses, become enriched in color. Leon broke away.

"How do you like it? Do you take it or do you give it?" He immediately reproached himself and tried to take it back. He had been too abrupt. It was well possible Luis wasn't all into that. "We don't have to. We can use our hands, our mouths—"

"For you, I'll take it."

Blood rushed to Leon's cock. Heat surged between his legs. Something was tugging at his heart.

There was Luis, pulling at his belt. Tugging at the waistline of his pants somewhere around his flank, off-center. He wasn't going to get any fasteners undone like that, but he was towing them together.

Leon brought his hand between them, undoing the belt buckle and pants button. He then moved to caress Luis' fly. Fingertips left the zipper and he ran his knuckles up and down the flap, careful to be gentle. Luis opened his mouth, and Leon braced his own hands against the mattress instead, his back flexing and Luis breathing deeply under their joint weight. Luis' hand on his thigh pulled him down, letting him know he was wanted. They stayed locked, and the clothes stayed on.

Despite not really wanting to, Leon steeled his heart and pulled away. He managed to tear off and struggle on his feet, a little breathless. "I need to get some stuff. Just a sec." He disappeared from sight. Luis listened to the clank from the bathroom cupboard and found himself already wanting Leon's return. His head rolled to his side with a sigh; he was too easy.

When Leon returned with condoms and a bottle, Luis was still enjoying the bed. "C'mon. You get up, too." Luis, scoffing playfully, made no effort to move until Leon pulled him up into a brief embrace. As Leon teased his lip, tickling his face with downy stray hair, they took to removing their clothes until only underwear remained.

Leon turned away slightly and pulled the covers back. It was just the slightest breather, and then he was up again.

Luis stood before him. Leon reached for his waist, letting his hand linger just long enough to be sure it was wanted. Then he smuggled a hand under the briefs' band and pulled them down, then slipped out of his own.

They were looking at each other naked.

They were both very ordinary. Average, proportionate. Matching. The skin tone was slightly different, but the functioning was just the same.

Luis grinned. "I should've known you'd shave." He was curling his fingers in a neat landing strip that ended to the prize: Leon's cock, nodding heavily. His wasn't faring any different.

"It's just a little styling," Leon mumbled uncomfortably, much to Luis' delight. He took his guilty pleasure in Leon's embarrassment until Leon picked the smug look and appreciative eye. This time, he was guided on his back as Luis crawled on top of him. They stared at each other. He sneaked a hand to Luis' tailbone and dropped below. The gentle caresses reached something precious; touches drew shaky breaths.

Luis was sitting straight on Leon, crotch to crotch, his voice husky. "I'm tired of waiting."

If blood hadn't been down south for Leon already, it would've rushed there with a vengeance. They took the precautions together, almost impatiently, before Leon leaned back, letting Luis make the call. Luis seemed to straddle the fence, but heart and anticipation took their course, and he lowered himself onto Leon's cock.

Leon's hands were on him, comforting. Leon's eyes were on him, admiring the defined body down the fork that crowned to his sex, stripping him even when he was fully naked. Leon's gaze raked him with nothing but care and affection, even when he was grimacing. Good God he was crazy.

"Too much for you?"

"Never. Just right," he managed.

Leon thrust upward in gentle encouragement, and Luis caught up with him. He picked up little by little until the shaky start fledged into confident grinding and Leon's encouraging sounds. As Luis rode him, Leon admired his lean stomach, not averting the sight of the male organ flapping against his own abdomen. He reached for the bulbous head, massaging it.

Luis dropped on his hands, lingering over Leon teasingly. Leon reached for his hair, tugged at wavy strands playfully. They stayed locked together as Luis leaned down, resting their lips together. Luis' hair was all over the place, but Leon's silky bangs still shaded his face perfectly. Luis brushed the bangs aside, grinning when Leon sulked.

Leon bent his legs to keep them seated. Luis pulled up. The dick slipped in deeper, and he found a pace again. The sensations were sending chills down his skin. He was completely uncovered, and the air was merciless against his exposed skin.

"Cold?" Leon was running hands over his arms, across his chest, along his thighs. He couldn't quite reach for the comforter and gave up trying with a sigh. Instead, he ran his hands over Luis' body relentlessly, hoping to warm him up.

Despite what Luis had said about being able to handle it, he was growing achy in the position. His legs were growing stiff, and the dull strain spread from his lower back to the healing wound with a nasty jolt. Leon noticed.

"Wanna switch?" he offered quietly, stroking his thigh.

Luis wasn't a quitter, but this time, he nodded and lifted himself off, Leon's palm warm against his leg. They maneuvered until he was on his back with a heavy sigh and Leon was hovering over him. Leon rested between his thighs and Luis tangled their feet together. Then the want took over, and Leon was back inside him. Luis' feet still rested on the bed.

The penetration wasn't as deep, but their slow rocking was that much more sensual and rhythmic. Leon cradled Luis in his arms and bestowed kisses on him. Some he bestowed, some he cajoled.

"You close?" Leon whispered in his ear.

"Mm-mm." Luis wasn't an open book, but his expression was content. Concentrated.

The heaving sharpened. Luis' legs lifted and gathered Leon deeper.

"Close," Luis said thickly. Their hands fumbled clumsily around his tight length, determined to bring him to a climax. He wasn't sure if it was the mechanical ministrations that pushed him over the edge or if his mind did as Leon whispered, "Me, too." He hit peak, droning out Leon's name.

Leon wasn't far behind. He tensed up and went slack, his breaths audible. Luis got to witness first-hand the interplay and the smile that followed after, just for him.

Leon didn't dare lie on top of Luis. He retracted carefully and pressed against Luis' side as they calmed down. He was the first to get up as he went to dispose of the condom. He came back, offering a packet of wipes and a trashcan. "Shower's free any time," he called before disappearing from sight.

This wasn't the time for preening. Decent enough cut it.

Luis was drowsing off, feeling disheveled and slightly out of it. He hadn't bothered to dress up, and Leon didn't seem to mind. His back twinged, but not unbearably. The bed held the two of them easily. Leon looked sedate, but he conjured a small smile when Luis glanced at him. He turned on his stomach and burrowed into a pillow. Luis closed his eyes until fingers curled around his hand, as if checking that he was still there.

Luis breathed deep. "That was worth living for."

He didn't have to wait too long. The response was muffled, mumbled into a pillow, but he heard it clearly.

"That was worth fighting for."

**THE END**

* * *

Reviews much appreciated!

**Shining thanks** to **Gypsie** (Gypsie Rose) for the proofreading! **Thanks so much** to **Ishida Sasuke** for the language help!

**Published** October 27, 2012.


End file.
